


[Sherlock/Anderson]唇齿相羁 The Fettered Lips

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall





	[Sherlock/Anderson]唇齿相羁 The Fettered Lips

_And when the unclean shall be no more, what were modesty but a fetter and a fouling of the mind?  
若无邪狎，那羞怯除了是精神上的束缚和污垢外还能是什么？  
                                                        ——纪伯伦_  
  
Moriarty扭曲着他有着夸张弧度的眉毛说出那句话——“Your friends will die if you don’t.(如果你不跳的话你的朋友都会被杀死。）”——如同这句话本身一般平淡无奇的威胁但却轰然平铺一种感知的空洞，就好像是一把平静的锁扣住所有压抑的胸膛的起伏，不留余味的空白。  
  
“Everyone.”  
Moriarty蹦出这几个音节的时候手指还在轻巧地相互敲击着，巴赫的节奏——他还是不肯停下，无论是被他人撕扯着衣领还是重心摇摆不知所定——Sherlock偏了偏头，随着他自己无意识的皱眉挤压收缩抖动的喉咙，不确定的音色被一种嘶哑的低音掩盖。  
“John.”  
“Mrs. Hudson.”  
“Lestrade.”  
“Three bullets, three gunmen, three victims(三发子弹，三个枪手，三个死者。）”  
  
已成定局。  
这时候尖利的颧骨上方那双铁灰色目光的主人瞳孔扩张在一种泾渭分明的暗色之中，他曾经扼喉过无数尸体的手指在耳目的混沌之中蜷曲颤抖——这一切或已注定，一切仍于灰烬之中得以灼手不知挽留，谜题可解。  
  
“BANG!!!”  
  
 _It is doomed.  
You will never BURN MY HEART.  
何事尽锢。  
你再也无可灼我心肠。  
_  
  
  
Sherlock Holmes 的所有存在消沉于一种惊天的恍惚与粉碎后的沉淀之中，不再为人所惊吓暗扰，也无法带给他人另一种自认为清明的不屑，又或者是燃尽好奇的探寻——所余全部销尽了。人们对此的感触与知觉全数消散在类似于水花四溅的怦然之下，然后再蒸发湮灭于镁粉的速燃和赤裸的曝光高热中。  
  
  
Anderson面对着尸体上滴漏的血液眨了眨眼，死亡时间不超过三天，血液尽数在房屋之中暗灌的气流之中风干而留存拓印，死亡的扭曲被突兀的展示在整栋建筑物内，血滴仍未疲于现实一般在不停显露着——这不正确。眼前的所有事。  
  
他回头看了看Lestrade，从腐旧的木地板上站起来离开尸体上浓烈的香水味与尸臭，惊异于他的平静——所有的人，如此空洞如此空白，Sally再也没有提过有关于“Freak”的任何话语，DI Lestrade每次面对案件的表情就如同一切本应如此进行（“ _确实如此。_ ”他的理性告诉他），没有人铭记那个被无数次强调的名称——“咨询侦探”，甚至连记录都似乎不曾为人所感叹那种思维的迸裂跳散，甚至“单身汉华生”也不再出现。  
  
他回想起那些呵斥与咆哮，铁灰色近乎于缺失感性的目光似乎又要将他逼退无措只得转身，却将一身的无力丧失在冰冷的拖拽中——抗衡怒视于徒劳，就似乎是被强留之下的一场烟火轰乱的凌乱表演，充满执着的盯视和永不相对的视线，孤身一人独揽全场窥意暗示却将声嘶力竭的焰火投映在怒目与梗塞的咽喉间——色彩缺失渐趋冰冷，利器横离出灵魂与皮肉—— _醒来。_  
  
他悄悄恢复喘息的节奏，莫名的无措填埋进他的喉管—— _不，没什么好担心的。_ 他就这样告诉自己。鼻尖的气流涌起一种不属于城市的留白。  
- _这不是事实。A fake._  
-我知道。Everything is a fake. He is.   
 **HE ISN’T.**  
  
他发现自己的呆滞，甩头皱起眉头和那些无聊的余感（ _无聊？_ 他突然困惑）， _这些东西与我无关。_  
情感的波动跟尸体毫无关联——他悄悄在犯罪现场中挪动着，嘴唇与气息之间的空白完全令人无从堆砌，破碎的鲜血和湿润的血滴，毫无余味。  
他茫然的看着紧闭的门窗妄图猜测——Sherlock Holmes会怎么想？他会如何面对现状？平凡的皱痕，扭曲的身体，所能获取的一切又能如何铺垫真相？  
一缕气流滑过他的鼻尖。  
  
如同钟鸣的轻敲暗响，他小心翼翼地踩过松动的地板——墙角的管道。破碎，潮湿，斑斑锈迹，锈裂的缺口泛出暗色的污浊，透过缝隙却显露出金属的光泽，他伸出手去轻轻摇晃，在一声突兀的声响想起的时候双眼为了漫散出刺激性气体紧闭，身体胡乱地后退着，久蹲着观察令他的双腿麻木—— _“愚蠢！！”Sherlock的声音混合着他自己的在脑中混响着。_ 他为了那蔓延到口鼻粘膜的痛感狠狠地呛咳，回头向外面大喊：“所有人逃离建筑物！现在！”  
混乱的脚步声夹杂着Lestrade的呼喊，他甩开疼痛的双脚捂住口鼻向记忆中错杂的通道跑去，愈加浓烈的气味生生让他止住脚步，通道之中腐朽的管道如同破碎的蛛网占据了角落的空隙，铁锈的生硬气息随着翻滚的气流和沉重的粉末布满前方重重岔口的楼道——他开始明白罪犯为什么要挑这样一个地方杀人了。下一步踏出也不知是否可达尽头，更罔论找寻出口，气体的流散让他开始流泪而眼前重重眩晕和幻影，他快速扯起防护服往建筑的深处前行—— _“这几乎是最为愚蠢的一种举措了！”Sherlock的怒斥又开始吵闹。_  
 _我知道，我知道，说不定下一秒我就会变成一个永远检查着自己尸体的法医了。_  
他就这样在心里想着，假装不曾听见那一声吼叫中无声的叹息，完全不知道下一步踏向何处，也不能知晓大脑中另一人声音的回响抨击心跳的钝声来自何方。逃离与清醒是他此时此刻以余命相抵所求的一切。  
  
  
他脱力地蜷缩在一个封闭的小房间里，被还算稳固的门窗包围，浅薄的呼吸中一种紧扼喉咙般窒息的艰难捶打着他的身体，幻象在他眼前以一种无用的姿势晃动着——Sherlock _又_ 出现了，甩动着他的大衣，张狂地掀起边角， _这几乎是一种梦境了_ ——眼前那件深色大衣拥有一种近乎真实的触感，阴影被涂抹到嘴唇间哽咽的呼吸上—— _He is here._ ——NO. NO. NO.  
  
他的嘴唇上传来羊毛大衣厚实却湿润的触感，口鼻的酸涩在后脑冲刷出道道沟壑而无可体味疼痛销湮后唯一的知感，玻璃的破碎声在钢铁的重击下就如同昏然之中一道尖刻的刀锋，痛觉的钟声回荡，为他呼啸着现实的虚假和梦境的安逸与荣光。  
一切被上帝赐予的言语都在爬过窗台时身侧玻璃刮擦的尖锐和前方手臂稳固的支撑下坠地无声，他在撞击上冰冷的水泥地时感受到灵魂几乎出窍的震慑——眼前的一切，包括喘息着捧着他的脸的Sherlock Holmes, 还有他眼睛几乎可以称之为虚空的底色上除了怒意和不屑第一次出现的焦躁与悔意的漩涡——指触之物几乎可以全盘皆定作真实了，只是他还无法相信。  
  
  
色彩缺失的虹膜从他的眼前黯淡下去，求生的恐慌在新鲜空气的轰炸之下荡然无存，被许久压抑在激烈的呼吸下的充斥着慌乱的眩晕铺散而下覆盖视野——Anderson伸出手去，他不明白自己伸向幻影的原因，或许是因为此时理性并不是占据身体的唯一体感——这是一切我所妄图挽留的，无论是如同刀锋般尖刻突出的颧骨和言语，还是一种慎暗的温度和充满炙惗的轻瞪，此刻灼烧的羁绊并非交恶或争执，将炙热交缠在冰峰上的是一种唇齿叠加的干燥与柔软——这就是一种禁锢了，他肯定。  
没有什么红唇利齿能够在如此平静而吐息浅淡的紧贴中撕咬他的心脏，指骨分明的手捧着他的脸轻贴抚摸他脖颈上的脉搏，血液在消失的硝石和古龙水的味道之中奔流回灌，生命将临的停滞是可以预见的，跳动的钟摆撼动心跳将其阀止，羁绊的尖利挑起他脊骨之间生命的根流而紧锢于齿列敲击的温柔之中，愈加骇人心肠而不知所往，不闻所向，难通欲知了。  
  
  
他恍惚地回想起最初的痛楚——坠落的砰击在解刨台上平淡而无法晃动吐息的波澜，他拒绝接受上级的那个“必须的任务”，足底如生根为自己所锢，却不可再承载多一眼的扫视近望。凭空冰冷的尸体是Sherlock所为之兴奋痴望的，而不是他所应承载或来去的焦点与虚实。  
  
他在一方深浅不自知的步伐中踏上回家的路，在空洞而缺失尽人气的房间里勾画完一份已经被签署上另一个名字的离婚协议上的签名。一颗略微失水的洋葱横躺在金属与空白的间隙里，缓慢的失去最后的生命力而收缩如同皱缩的心脏，他拔出菜刀，永远不会意外地知道自己控制刀柄的手势与执握着一柄解刨刀相同——细微的刀口开始，层层相贴寸寸相错而割裂暴露出辛辣迫人泪流，他厌恶地抹去生理盐水的湿意却无法控制其以恍乱之态冲刷眼角膜，就如同酒精的交火焠然轰起胸腔疼痛的怒意，败兵如此——横躺在家中的地毯上如同血流已尽而混搅光影不知眼前何物，心脏上皮肉所掩的盔甲碎尽刀械全失不知所踪。  
赦免如同亲吻和舌尖的疼痛一般令人警醒，Sherlock从脑海中冰冷而毫无阴影的解刨台上闪躲消失，却偏偏在他面前的黑暗之中发光，指尖压迫心脏，温和的舌尖告诉他的真诚滑过满溢的呼吸却又被嘴唇的弧度割裂—— _惩罚。_  
  
  
 _FAKE._  
两吻之间唇齿相叠的温度绝非复刻，但只当其中灌溢爱意晦涩滞留悔言，也只能让人徒于舐舔而空坠其中，羁绊不成烙印驰于桎梏，唇齿所留终不是牢锢狱意，仅留羁绊而毋宁身知。  
唇吻齿牢。  
  
It’s all fettered TRUTH.


End file.
